


Need

by Hexcraft



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clubbing, First Time, M/M, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexcraft/pseuds/Hexcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, smutty fanfiction isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

The microwave hummed in the background as Lovino sat hunched over his laptop. He was alone in the darkened dorm room, his roommate gone for the night at a friend’s place or something like that. He didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care. Right now, all of his attention was focused on the glow of his laptop screen and the words that filled it. Not even the beep that signaled his noodles were done distracted him.  
 _Soft moans broke the silence. Fingers rubbed and pressed against golden tanned skin, relaxing and soothing the muscles beneath, and a back arched under the touch to increase the contact.  
“Jake.”  
Lifting his head, Jake found orange eyes looking at him through the gloom and blushed under the intensity of that gaze. “Yes?”  
A pair of lips brushed against his shoulder then across to the back of his neck and down his spine. Jake gasped quietly at the tickling sensation, the warmth that lingered long after the kisses did, and he bit his lip when a strong pair of hands stroked over his hips. “D-Dirk…”  
“Yeah?”  
Hesitating, the smaller male lowered his own green eyes. His fingers idly played with the blankets caught beneath him. “Is it all right to do this right now? Your brother…”  
“Is fast asleep and won’t have a clue,” came the whispered response, just before a kiss was placed at the base of Jake’s spine and those hands slid down to his thighs. Dirk purposefully let his thumbs dip between the limbs and brush against the overly soft flesh he found there; a smirked curved his mouth when the brunet noticeably tensed and let out a stifled moan.  
Knowing where all of Jake’s most sensitive places were made this so much more fun.,_  
Before he let himself read any further, Lovino tore his gaze away and got up. His fingers were shaking slightly as he took the bowl of freshly cooked noodles out of the microwave and mixed in the powdered seasonings, and that frustrated him. What was he doing? Why did he always fall back on this? There was no point to it, none at all. It just made him feel worse about always being alone. And yet he couldn’t help it, couldn’t resist searching a few of his favorite sites for new chapters or—preferably smutty—one shots to waste away his weekends on. Just like he was doing tonight.  
Steaming bowl in hand, the brunet returned to his desk and settled into the chair with a sigh. He’d been reading a Homestuck fanfiction, not that he ever let anyone know he was into something as crazy as Homestuck, but it was a good plotline and he enjoyed the way the characters were set up. This newest chapter even portrayed his OTP, Dirk Strider and Jake English, about to really make love for the first time. Yes, they’d had sex before in the story, but nothing soft and intimate like this chapter promised. He’d been waiting ages for this step in their relationship.  
And as much as Lovino wanted to read it and lose himself in the perfection that was DirkJake, he focused on eating his noodles rather than let his eyes wander back to the computer screen.  
 _This isn’t healthy._  
Damn it, he knew that. What was he, a twenty-two-year-old who spent his weekends locked away in his dorm with the lights off while he ate microwaved macaroni and ramen and read gay porn online? Yeah, that’s what he was. Pathetic—look it up, his picture would be in the dictionary. Lovino Vargas had a ridiculous sex drive and no one to share it with, so he drowned himself in the literary porn the internet had to offer. Even the stuff that wasn’t well-written could get him sometimes, and he’d go hours sitting at his desk with a boner before it got bad enough that he had to take care of it.  
His noodles finished in only a few minutes, Lovino set the bowl aside and leaned back in his chair to stretch, hands sliding into his hair and gripping tightly, pulling just a little. As always, he’d managed to catch that one stupid fucking curl, so the slight tug was enough to make him gasp softly and his eyelids fluttered.  
Shit, he was hornier than he’d thought if that was enough to get a reaction.  
 _I can’t keep doing this. Fucking porn can’t be my only outlet. I need…_  
He wouldn’t let himself think it. Never in his life had Lovino been able to imagine himself…doing it. It just wasn’t something his mind was capable of. Him, being intimate? No way. No one wanted him and Lovino liked it that way. Or, at least that’s what he told himself. Besides, why should he want any of the loser deadbeats around here? They didn’t know him and he didn’t want them to. Let them fawn over his idiot little brother and leave him alone so he could read his fanfiction in peace.  
But now, that was the problem, wasn’t it? Didn’t he spend too much of his time surfing the internet for new blurbles to read about sex and making out, blowjobs, handjobs and hell, even the occasional rimjob scene? They all turned his fancy and he read them as if he would die without them. It was borderline miraculous that no one had caught him yet and called him out on being the huge pervert he really was.  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” he muttered, Italian accent almost lost in the growled words. “Why can’t I just…ugh.”  
It was frustrating as all fuck to sit there, horny and lonely and really just desperate for a little bit of attention but at the same time completely in hate with the idea of going out and looking for someone to make him feel important. Wouldn’t that just make him even more pathetic than all this fanfiction did? And what if he couldn’t even find someone willing to tolerate him for a few hours of attachment-free fun? That would shatter what little self-confidence the Italian had.  
“One time,” he decided. “I’ll go one time. If I don’t come back sore but satisfied, then I’ll give up and stick to gay porn.”  
His mind made up, the brunet shut his laptop—but didn’t close out of the chapter because hell he wanted to know how Dirk and Jake’s first love-making experience went—and got up once more. The empty bowl was deposited by the sink and then he stepped into the closet. Dark brown eyes examined his clothes, trying to find something suitable to wear for what he was about to do.  
 _I’m about to go out and purposefully act as slutty as possible. What the fuck do I wear for that?_  
Black skinny jeans caught his eye. Then a pair of red hightop converse. Maybe those would work, but what about a shirt?  
“Hm…” It was another several moments before he spotted a white, loose, sleeveless shirt with the words “Party Hard” scrawled across the front in metallic lettering—a gift from his brother that he’d never worn. If that didn’t catch the sort of attention Lovino was after, then he didn’t know what would.  
Quickly, he changed into this new outfit and fingercombed his hair to give it a slightly rumpled look. All he needed now was to grab his jacket, phone, wallet and keys and he’d be good to go, but he didn’t move. Doubts began to surface. What the hell did he think he was doing? Was he really going to go out to a club dressed like this and dance until he could find some poor sap who was drunk or horny or desperate enough to bone him? Yeah, that’s exactly what he was doing. And why? Because he was horny and lonely and desperate for something more real than the words on a computer screen.  
“I’m going.”  
The words came out firm and decisive, and Lovino grabbed his things and left the dorm before he had a chance to stop and reconsider again. Tonight was not going to be like every other night.  
X  
Bodies swayed and dipped, ground and bumped against each other—invitations or accidents, it was impossible to tell and no one cared because the music was loud and fast and the air was thick with tension and energy. The bass vibrated through the floor and through the very hearts of the dancers, making them short of breath no matter what they did.  
Lost among the mass of bodies and faces, Antonio danced with his eyes almost shut, lids open just wide enough for a hint of green to peek out from under dark lashes. Sweat darkened his brown hair to almost black, the ringlets pushed back out of his eyes by one sun-browned hand. The colored, flashing lights illuminated him and those around him in quick intervals. Darkness then dancers, always moving and changing, made it difficult for anyone to see where they were going or who they were by.  
Heart pounding, lungs laboring for every breath as his feet barely seemed to touch the floor and the music chased away every thought, he let his gaze sweep the crowd as a small smile graced his lips. This was all he wanted. This dancing and being lost but surrounded at the same time. He could come and go as he pleased and no one would notice unless he wanted them to. This was freedom.  
Suddenly, his gaze landed on a figure he hadn’t noticed before, and the Spaniard almost stopped dancing to watch. Tight black jeans showed off narrow hips and an ass that was damn near perfect, thin but shapely legs led to red shoes that caught the light and threw it back in a way that demanded to be noticed. Above the hips a baggy white shirt covered the back and shoulders but not the arms, and as the figure turned, Antonio couldn’t help but smirk to read “Party Hard” written in shiny, multicolored lettering on the front. Every movement was graceful, deliberate but not forced—here was someone who knew how to dance, and without consciously deciding to, Antonio began to make his way between the other dancers to bring himself closer to this eye-catching stranger.  
It was a boy, early twenties, perhaps, so a young man, nearly the same height as Antonio but thinner in stature. Without warning, he twisted and spun and suddenly Antonio found himself face-to-face with him, looking straight into coffee-colored eyes set in a lightly tanned face. They stared at each other, and then Antonio smiled. He reached out, setting his hands on those narrow hips, and pulled the boy closer to himself.  
“Dance with me.” It was a husky whisper and already his fingers were itching to either slip down over those black jeans to cup that perfect ass or up under that shirt to explore the slim but muscular torso he could so easily imagine was hiding there. The boy shivered noticeably at his words and Antonio’s smile became a grin as the brunet nodded.  
That was all the invitation he needed and he drew the brunet closer, found the rhythm in the music as if his heart beat to match it and began to move. Arms wound loosely around his neck as a stomach and hips pressed against his own and Antonio couldn’t help but smile. His new dancing partner was excited; he could feel a hard bump in a very specific place on the younger male and hell that was sexy if nothing else. Besides, those eyes were staring at him as if he were the only thing in the room and what song was playing? He didn’t know, didn’t care. Almost without meaning to, he let one hand slip down and around, feeling the curve of the other’s backside, noting with pleasure that it felt just as perfect as it had first looked.  
Surprised at the sensation, Lovino let out a soft gasp and struggled between pressing back against the caressing hand or bucking forward against this man he’d found so suddenly. Nearly half an hour he’d been at the club, just dancing and enjoying the music but still discontented to be alone. No one in the club had managed to catch his eye until he’d turned and seemingly out of thin air was this man. Chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes that shone and tanned skin he wanted to kiss because fuck he probably tasted like sex. He looked like sex. He was sex on sexy legs, sexy eyes and sexy smile, the walking incarnation of sex and just looking at him reminded Lovino exactly why he was there in the first place. And, somehow, this man had decided he was worth dancing with. Who was he to say no?  
“What’s your name?” Those green eyes were looking at him and Lovino had to swallow before he managed to find his voice.  
“Lovino…”  
A smile graced the man’s face and his hand continued its gentle rubbing, making Lovino’s face feel much warmer than it normally did. “ _Hola,_ Lovino. I’m Antonio.”  
Oh, fuck. He was Spanish and he freaking purred when he spoke, made Lovino’s name sound like silk and honey and shit he was about to melt at the man’s feet. How many fanfictions had he read where a character was just that smooth? He’d thought they were exaggerated, impossible, but Antonio…he was every dark, sexy stranger Lovino had ever fantasized about.  
 _Keep talking and I’ll let you fuck me. Just don’t stop talking like that._  
He wasn’t bold enough to say it, settling for muttering, “ _Ciao…_ ” under his breath and finally looking away from Antonio’s eyes so that he could gather his thoughts.  
A quiet chuckle, one that sent a tingle down Lovino’s spine, sounded. “Ah, _Italiana?_ How _lindo._ ”  
“ _Io non parlo Spagnolo, bastardo,_ ” he replied, growling the words to offset that damned purr. Normally, people backed off when he growled, especially when he did it in Italian. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Antonio, though, because the other male simply smiled crookedly and even dared to squeeze the ass he had a grip on, making Lovino jump slightly, which made Antonio grin.  
“There is no need to curse, Lovino,” the Spaniard scolded teasingly and Lovino looked away with a habitual scowl that he only managed to hold for a few seconds.  
They were still dancing, still pressed together in the most intimate of ways and Lovino couldn’t believe he was actually here talking to this Spaniard, this Antonio who let every word roll off his tongue like a caress that wrapped itself around Lovino’s body and stroked his skin, promised that the hands on his hip and ass would do the same thing soon. It made him feel warm and tingly and he found himself pressing harder against Antonio as if by doing that alone he could meld into him and be able to feel this way forever.  
“Hey, you wanna go…?”  
“ _Si._ ” Lovino didn’t even hesitate, didn’t take a moment to consider that he was about to lose his virginity to this god of a Spaniard. This man was better than anything he’d hoped to find tonight, and as he felt a warm hand enclose around his own, he couldn’t help but start to feel sort of excited and so, so nervous. Off the dance floor and out of the club into the cool night air. Without so many bodies pressing in on them from every side, without the throbbing of the bass and something to move his hips to without thinking about it, Lovino was exposed. He wasn’t a stranger dancing in the club anymore. He was a real person, and the hand holding onto his was real, too, and the way Antonio glanced back over his shoulder to smile at him as they walked made his stomach flutter.  
“I don’t have a car,” he eventually spoke up as they made their way along the road. His adventure to the club had been made by way of bus, and he wondered if Antonio would hail a taxi for him. But the Spaniard merely grinned again.  
“That’s fine. I do.”  
They rounded a corner and entered a small parking lot, and Lovino felt his jaw drop when he realized which car they were headed towards.  
“You drive a CTR3?”  
“Si, do you like it?”  
“Yeah,” Lovino breathed. It was beautiful, sexy; everything good was in that car. Silver and shiny under the security lights in the lot, the Ruf CTR3 sports car that was “more than a Porsche” had Lovino’s undivided attention. How many pictures had he admired online? Too many, but he’d been hooked the first time he saw it in his newest edition of _European Car._ Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would get to see one in real life. It was all elegant curves and streamlined glory, the perfect car to go with this god-like Spaniard.  
He could have sex in that car and on that car, maybe one after the other, especially with a man as attractive and seductive as Antonio. His awe was apparent, put a crooked smile on Antonio’s face and made the tanned male tug gently at his hand.  
“Come on.”  
Eyes still tracing over the car, Lovino let Antonio open his door for him and slid onto the front seat as gracefully and carefully as he could. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior, as he’d known it would be, and he couldn’t help but let his hands wander over the smooth leather and soft velveteen feel of the seat and the polished console as he breathed in the lingering new-car smell. And then Antonio was in the driver’s seat, had leaned across the parking brake that separated them and trailed kisses up the side of Lovino’s neck.  
“I’m getting jealous of my car,” he whispered into the Italian’s ear. “You look like you’re in love.”  
Simultaneously guilty and embarrassed, Lovino looked down at his hands folded in his lap to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Sorry.”  
“I take it you’re into cars?” Kisses back down his neck and to the skin of his collarbone that peeked out from under the loose fabric of his shirt.  
“I’m very into cars.” It was his only obsession besides fanfiction, and all he could think to say while those lips were caressing his skin.  
“Me, too.”  
 _Please fuck me in this car._  
It might be a little cramped, but he could deal. Having sex in a car like this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and Lovino would be sorely disappointed in himself if he passed it up.  
But Antonio was finished kissing his neck for now and had turned his attention to starting the car. A quiet rumble and then the engine was purring, the entire car vibrating just slightly in a way that only a skillfully crafted piece of vehicular art can, and as Lovino put on his seatbelt, he couldn’t help but glance at Antonio. The man fit his car so perfectly, completely relaxed into the padding of his seat, one arm lying along his window and the other with just three fingers guiding the steering wheel.  
Green eyes glanced at him out of the corners of eyes and Lovino felt himself blushing again as he quickly turned his attention out his own window. With a chuckle, the Spaniard traded hands and reached across the space between the two brunets in order to stroke his fingers through Lovino’s hair. The gentle touch had him looking back again so that their gazes met. It was just for a moment, and then Antonio was looking at the road again as he continued to stroke and pet just behind Lovino’s ear in a way that made the slimmer male want to tilt his head and arch his neck and press against those fingers for a little more contact.  
Little touches like this felt way better than they should have, and he had a difficult time holding still.  
“Where are we going?” he eventually asked, trying to force his attention away from the fingers in his hair and the blatant want in the other male’s expression every time Antonio looked at him. No one had put this sort of attention on him before and he couldn’t decide if he was nervous or embarrassed or excited or ashamed of what he was doing.  
“ _Mi casa._ Unless you had somewhere in mind.”  
Lovino thought about his dorm, thought about the hamper that was overflowing because he was too lazy to do laundry, the dirty noodle bowl he’d left by the sink, and the clothes on his floor after changing. “Your place is fine.” No way did he want this guy to see the shabby dorm room he spent the majority of his time hidden in.  
“All right then.”  
Silence fell save for the car and the traffic outside, the rush of air passing around them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable quiet, and since Antonio had taken his hand back, Lovino could actually relax.  
Good God, he was going to have sex.  
 _Okay, stay calm. Don’t fuck this up. It’s just a one-night-stand, you’re going to do this and you’re not going to be the only pathetic virgin loser on campus anymore. You won’t have to beat off to fanfiction anymore ‘cause you’ll have this. Sex. Yes. I can do this._  
But shit what if he smelled or said something stupid and embarrassing or what if he chickened the fuck out when it came to getting naked? What if Antonio didn’t think he was attractive enough to have sex with once they got to his place?  
Fuck this whole thing was such a bad idea. Why had he ever thought he could do this? Idiot! He should have just stuck to his fanfiction and eaten his noodles and been content with his shitty lot in life!  
“Hey, Lovino, you all right?”  
“What?” _Shit._  
“We’re here.” Antonio was smiling at him, his eyebrows slightly drawn together in a concerned sort of way. “You good?”  
Was he? Fuck he couldn’t do this. No. Yes, he could. He could do this. It wasn’t a big deal. He was just losing his virginity, that was all.  
“…yeah. I’m good.” He tried to smile and ended up forming a strange sort of grimace that he quickly let fade. Before Antonio could do or say anything more, the Italian freed himself of the car and realized for the first time that they weren’t just in some parking lot next to an apartment building. They were in a small parking garage, an underground one by the look of things, and every other car there was just as expensive and beautiful as the one he’d just ridden in.  
Who the hell was this guy? In a borderline shady club like the one Lovino had found him in, he hadn’t expected to find anyone who drove a CTR3, much less someone who lived in a building with its own parking garage.  
“Damn.”  
Antonio chuckled and slipped an arm around the Italian’s waist, drawing Lovino close against his side. “Like them?”  
“Fuck yeah.”  
“Pick one.”  
“What?” He looked at the Spaniard in confusion, overly conscious of the fingers caressing his hip and how very close their faces were to each other’s.  
“Pick any car you want.”  
Were all these gorgeous cars his? Fucking hell.  
“Well,” the slimmer brunet mused, pulling out of Antonio’s hold as he paced along the line of cars. They were all beautiful, sleek and shiny and sexy. “They’re all _magnifico,_ but…the CTR3 is my favorite.” He glanced at the Spaniard before trailing his fingers along the edge of one headlight.  
 _“Perfecta. _”  
In the next moment, Lovino’s back was on the hood of the car and Antonio’s forearms were braced to either side of him, holding the Spaniard up and trapping the Italian. The sudden closeness made his heart stutter then race, had his stomach twisting in knots of nervous excitement.  
“All of these cars are mine,” Antonio murmured, dipping his head down to kiss at his captive’s throat, “and I would have fucked you against any of them, but this one is my favorite, too.”  
Sweet Jesus that man’s voice should have been illegal. Just the way he rolled some of his r’s was enough to make Lovino melt.  
“N-nice cars,” he forced out, and the Spaniard chuckled.  
“ _Si, but the car no es important._ All I’m thinking about right now is you, Lovino.” The kisses stopped and green eyes met brown a moment later. Lovino tried to breathe. He knew he normally would have protested having someone so close to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to be even the least bit upset about it.  
“We’re doing it here?” he asked instead, voice low and soft without its usual biting edge.  
Antonio smiled and shifted his weight onto one arm so he could brush the backs of his fingers against Lovino’s cheek. “That depends.”  
“On?”  
“On if that perfect Italian ass of yours knows what’s about to happen to it.”  
The compliment made him blush and the insinuation made him scowl simultaneously. “Of course I know what sex is,” he replied, somehow managing to keep from swearing or slipping into an angry tone. “Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t?”  
Another chuckle escaped the Spaniard and he let his body rest lightly against Lovino’s. Throwing the Italian onto the hood of his car had left skinny jean-clad legs spread, and he settled between them comfortably without bothering to ask permission. This close, he could smell the boy’s cologne and feel the heat of his breath. There was no denying that he wanted to kiss him, but there were more important matters to see to first.  
“I meant, I’ll only take you here if you’ve had sex before. At least like this. If it’s your first time, then I can wait until we get to the bedroom.”  
Fucking perfect, now he had to admit that he was a blushing virgin in all of this. Even going to a club had been a new experience. Being tossed onto a fancy ass car and having his neck kissed was uncharted territory.  
“I’ve never done anything.” It was quiet, grudging, almost a growl as if he resented Antonio for making him say it. The surprise that came into the green-eyed male’s expression made him look away, and he pushed at the chest pressing down against his own until Antonio stood again so that he could sit up and fold his arms over his chest as he scowled at the floor. “Fucking whatever. I don’t even care. I don’t care what you think of me or if you still want to do this or whatever.”  
“Lovino.” Gentle hands cupped his cheeks and he found himself looking into those eyes again. They were sincere now, deep pools of reassurance and comfort. “I don’t know you nearly well enough to judge you at all, and I don’t care what you have or haven’t done. Do you still want to sleep with me?”  
“I…well…. _si_ …”  
A smile broke out over that handsome face. “Then let me do my best to make your first time as wonderful as it should be.”  
That was some romantic shit that Lovino was definitely not prepared for. Go out dancing, act a little slutty, get picked up and get laid. Simple plan. Go out dancing, meet a charming and handsome stranger, be taken back to a private house in an expensive car and be spoiled like they were lovers was way more complicated.  
“…all right.”  
Antonio’s smile widened, and he slowly laid his soon-to-be lover back against the car hood again. “ _Gracias._ ” The word was barely more than a whisper and before Lovino could even think to respond he found that his mouth was already occupied with something that was entirely different from talking.  
He’d read about kissing. God he’d read about so many kisses and he’d seen people kiss and he’d thought about kissing but all of that was nothing compared to the real thing. Everything he’d ever thought he would do or be left him at the touch of Antonio’s lips against his own. His mind went blank. All he could think was that it felt nice to have a hand on his hip and another on his cheek and that mouth moving against his. Antonio was patient, gently guiding the younger male through the actions and sensations.  
Slowly, the hand on his hip slid up under his shirt and began tracing over the curves of his ribs and stomach. It made him tremble to be touched so intimately; his hands clenched into fists as the kiss continued, as Antonio began to gently nip and lick at his bottom lip, sometimes catching it between his teeth and tugging just a little so that Lovino could try to catch his breath. Not that he ever managed to do so, because the Spaniard was always back after a mere moment and continued with the task of teaching Lovino how kissing really worked.  
“You’re doing great,” he whispered at one point as he allowed the Italian a short break. They were both breathing more heavily than normal, Lovino more so than Antonio, and the Spaniard was once again resting against the other’s body as they lay on the hood of the car.  
“ _Grazie_ …”  
Antonio smiled before kissing him again, this time tasting the part of Lovino’s lips and pressing against him a little more. Having read far too much smut to not know what that meant, it was only a matter of a few moments’ hesitation before the Italian gripped onto Antonio’s shirt and opened his mouth in invitation. Immediately, the older male’s tongue swept inside and set about exploring every ridge and bump, tracing over the roof of Lovino’s mouth and rubbing against his tongue in a way that had the younger brunet panting and fighting to hold back soft sounds. The Spaniard’s hips rocked, grinding slowly against the hardness in Lovino’s pants and making it near impossible for him to keep quiet. That added friction and pressure and warmth made him want to buck his hips off the car and demand that Antonio get a fucking move on. But he was too out of breath to manage any sort of demand.  
“Ant-tonio…hah…”  
Only when he felt Lovino’s movements weakening did the Spaniard pull back, though he made sure to leave a lingering kiss on now-swollen lips. They were red from his gentle bites, and shiny with spit. Lovino was inexperienced to be sure, but he was turning out to be a fast learner.  
“Very good, Lovino. Shall we continue?” he asked in a purring tone, smirking ever so slightly as he watched his partner trying to catch his breath. It didn’t appear that Lovino had heard him—or maybe he couldn’t muster the focus required to answer—so Antonio pretended that had been a yes and set about exposing as much of the Italian as he could. The shirt was pushed up to bare stomach and chest, the belt and pants opened, revealing red briefs and making Lovino let out a sigh as most of the pressure was removed from his cock.  
“Better?”  
“ _Si…_ ”  
With a grin, Antonio examined the panting Italian sprawled over the hood of his car. The narrow chest rose and fell rapidly as it expanded with each breath, and Lovino’s face was a lovely shade of red. A bit of spit had gotten onto his chin, making Antonio want to lick it off before he went back to kissing the younger brunet’s breath away. But there was something else he very much wanted to do at that moment.  
“Lovino,” he crooned, bracing one hand on the car as he leaned close again, so close their noses almost brushed, “you’re tempting me.” His free hand cupped the boy gently, making brown eyes widen and teeth dig into a lip. “I’m glad I get to be the first to touch you.”  
Slow and patient, he rubbed and palmed the mass in his hand, and watched the way Lovino fought to maintain control of himself only to whine and look away out of shy embarrassment as his hips lifted off the car.  
“That’s right…don’t fight it…I can make you feel so good, _mi pequeño italiano…_ ” He added pressure and speed slowly until he had Lovino rocking up against his hand. The Italian keened at every movement even as he refused to make eye contact, and Antonio couldn’t deny that it was pretty sexy. For never having done anything, the slender brunet was good at rolling his hips up in just the right way, and the sounds he was making practically begged Antonio to take things further.  
Accepting the invitation, the Spaniard began to drop kisses on his companion’s chest, starting at his collarbone and working down to one pert nipple. They were both hard, and if his hands hadn’t been busy working Lovino’s cock and holding himself up, he definitely would have toyed with the other as he licked and sucked the one he’d found first.  
“N-naaah…not there…a-ah…!”  
The protest made Antonio chuckle, and he bit gently to make Lovino’s back arch up off the car as a soft cry left him.  
“You’re so sensitive,” he purred, licking the little mound of flesh to ease any sting his teeth might have left. “Like clay in my hands.”  
“Sh-shut up, _bas-stardo!_ ”  
“Tut, tut, Lovino. You shouldn’t call names.” Smirking, the Spaniard took his hand away and watched as Lovino fell limp against the car, panting heavily. He waited until the Italian had started to catch his breath, then curled his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and underwear. Hazy brown eyes looked down at him as he slowly tugged the fabric lower until the younger male’s erection came free. The red that had already been in Lovino’s cheeks darkened and he moved as if he meant to cover himself, but Antonio was too fast for him. Lovino’s wrists were pinned at his sides while his green-eyed tormentor began to kiss and lick down his stomach.  
Muscles twitched and trembled beneath soft skin at the teasing touches and heat of the Spaniard’s breath. Lovino bit into his lip harder and harder the closer that mouth got to his groin, and he had a moment of disbelief that this was happening.  
“Fuuuuck.” His head lolled back against the car hood and he let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of a tongue dragging over his skin, so close to his length that it was plain cruel. “Don’t tease me, you bastard.”  
“But you should have seen the way you twitched,” Antonio simpered, eyeing the hardened anatomy just before him. “It was very… _lindo_.”  
Even though he had no idea what that meant, Lovino was sure it was teasing just from the way Antonio said it. The bastard’s tone was almost coy.  
“If you’re just going to toy with me then get the fuck off so I can leave,” he growled, face still burning to be so exposed.  
“No. I like you right where you are, _mi pequeño italiano,_ and I’ll keep you here as long as I like.”  
“Fuck off, you damn Spaniard!”  
Antonio sighed and shook his head in a remorseful way. “Such terrible things to say with that pretty voice. I much prefer the sounds you were making before.” To make his point, he leaned forward and slowly licked Lovino from base to tip, dragging a moan and shudder out of the Italian.  
Before Lovino could protest or say anything at all, heat enveloped his member and the green-eyed man kneeling before him began to suck. It was a gentle pressure that made him squirm, had him fighting the hold on his wrists because his body was telling him to draw his knees up and curl, tangle his fingers into the curly brown locks between his legs and try to hold on.  
“A…Annn….tonio…d-damn…hah….”  
There was a familiar pressure building in his stomach, but it was different from anything Lovino had felt before. He recognized it as his approaching release and yet it made him desperate in a way he didn’t expect. Masturbating didn’t feel like this. This was a bone-numbing, skin-tingling need that had him writhing against Antonio’s hold as his shirt fell down over his stomach again and his feet kicked weakly even as the mouth on him grew rougher.  
“Ohhh shit…s-stop…I…I can’t…fuu…ck….stop….!”  
The desperation in his voice was enough to make Antonio pull away, though the Spaniard took a moment to lick at the spit and pre-cum smeared on Lovino’s member and his own lips. “Is something wrong?” he asked, turning concerned green eyes on the younger male.  
Lovino was too busy trying to catch his breath to answer right away, and eventually forced out, “I…was gonna…cum…”  
“ _Si,_ was that not the plan?”  
At a loss for words, Lovino opened and closed his mouth several times before he looked away from the amusement in Antonio’s expression. “I don’t want to be the only one,” he eventually murmured, blushing, and a wide smile broke out over the Spaniard’s face.  
“That’s so cute!” he exclaimed, surprising Lovino enough that the younger brunet looked back at him again.  
“It is not!”  
“ _Si,_ it is.” Still smiling, Antonio rose to his feet and leaned over Lovino so he could look the Italian in the eyes. “You’re very cute, Lovino.” A kiss to one side of his neck. “And sexy.” He kissed the other side, lingering longer this time, before putting them face-to-face once more. Despite his blush, Lovino couldn’t force himself to turn away. “And I want you so bad right now,” Antonio whispered, eyes hooded as he leaned in and kissed Lovino again.  
Gentle but strong, the Spaniard’s lips molded his to fit before his tongue infiltrated the younger man’s mouth. Quiet moans escaped the Italian, formed by the pressure of Antonio’s hips grinding slowly against him. If this went on for much longer, he would lose his mind.  
“N-no…stop…” Still just as out of breath as before, he turned his face away and shifted beneath the larger male. “I…I want to keep going…somewhere else…”  
That was cute, too, but rather than fluster the poor boy even more than he already had, Antonio merely smiled and nodded. Carefully, he fixed Lovino’s pants for him and helped him stand. With an arm around his waist and one of the Italian’s pulled over his shoulders, he supported the smaller male’s weight as they walked away from the car. Lovino’s legs were a little too weak for him to walk on his own, which he found embarrassing, but he didn’t protest. The fact that Antonio wasn’t teasing him helped him pretend not to care.  
In this fashion they moved away from the cars and towards a heavy door set back in the wall with a sign beside it that read “Lobby.” That was enough to tell Lovino that this wasn’t a house but was probably an apartment building, which meant they might encounter someone else on their way to Antonio’s. That was not something Lovino wanted right now or ever.  
To his relief, the lobby was empty—though he could see a doorman standing outside—and they got to the elevator without any trouble. As soon as Antonio hit the button and the doors slid shut, Lovino found himself pinned again as the Spaniard kissed him. Hands on his hips held him against the elevator’s wall, Antonio’s thicker frame pressing against him in just the right way for him to feel that the older male was just as aroused as he was. It made him proud to know that, but he couldn’t think about it very much considering that he had to fight to breathe while Antonio was kissing him the way he was.  
 _Ding._  
The elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors slid open but still Antonio didn’t pull away. He continued to press and even grind a little against Lovino as he explored the Italian’s mouth again and again.  
“Excuse me,” someone said, and Lovino’s eyes flew open. Roughly, he shoved the older brunet away and covered his face with his hands so he wouldn’t have to see whoever had interrupted them.  
 _Oh my god._  
He’d been caught making out with someone in an elevator, and he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.  
“ _Perdón_ ,” Antonio was polite as he smiled at the stranger, one hand reaching back to take hold of Lovino’s. Under the man’s judgmental stare, the two brunets left the elevator and hurried off down the hall.  
His hand still firmly in the Spaniard’s grasp, Lovino lagged behind a little as he was led along. There weren’t many doors set into the walls, though everything was clean and shiny and obviously expensive. He wanted to ask Antonio what he did for a living in order to have so much money, but bit his tongue instead.  
 _You can’t ask him personal stuff like that, it’s just a one night stand. Getting to know each other isn’t on the agenda._  
“Here we are.” Smiling, the Spaniard unlocked one of the doors and held it open so Lovino could go in before him. The apartment beyond was luxurious, not that Lovino had more than two seconds to glance around before Antonio locked the door behind them and led him straight through the rooms. A light was turned on and dimmed down to a soft glow, giving just enough light to make out the shapes of furniture, the most obvious and largest of which was the bed. It was a king size and looked like it had at least a dozen pillows arranged on it.  
“Damn.”  
Antonio chuckled at his response and guided him forward once more. “I hope it suits your tastes.”  
“Definitely.” He turned and flopped back on the silken covers, a rare smiling lifting the corners of his mouth. “Mm…” The mattress felt like a cloud, and he hardly felt it when Antonio lay beside him.  
“Glad you like it.”  
Lips brushed against his shoulder; a hand settled on his hip and rubbed slowly, sneaking under his shirt at every upward movement. There was nothing to get in the way now. They weren’t in a club surrounded by people or laying on the hood of a car. They were in Antonio’s bed, in his apartment, and the man was obviously ready to begin.  
Steeling his nerves against the doubts surfacing in his mind, Lovino turned to face the green-eyed brunet and reached down to open the button on Antonio’s jeans. The Spaniard smiled, his arms winding around Lovino’s middle in order to draw him closer.  
“Slowly,” he murmured, and Lovino nodded before kissing him again.  
It was softer than in the elevator or in the parking garage, the softest kiss they’d shared so far. Antonio’s hands wandered under his shirt and up his back, tracing and stroking along his spine and shoulder blades in a way that made Lovino arch so that their bodies pressed together. That little contact was all the encouragement Antonio needed in order to roll the younger male onto his back and shift over him. His kisses moved down to the Italian’s neck for a moment before he pulled away. Lovino’s shirt was tugged off over his head and Antonio switched to kissing his chest as he worked to unbutton and unzip the skinny jeans that were starting to get uncomfortable again. Mere moments of effort had the younger brunet naked as he sprawled out over Antonio’s bed.  
Admittedly, Lovino’s first instinct was curl up and cover himself, but the way Antonio was looking at him made it impossible to move. They’d shifted during the stripping process to lie the proper way with the Italian’s head on the pillows, and Antonio had positioned himself above him so that he could reach just about any bit of the younger brunet’s body to kiss and lick and nip.  
“You were sexy in the club,” the older commented at one point as he sat back in order to remove his own shirt, “but that was nothing compared to now.”  
Warmth in his cheeks let Lovino know that he was blushing profusely even though he refused to look away. How could he? Antonio without a shirt on was a god, all tanned skin and sculpted muscles and a little bit of dark hair under his bellybutton that put an odd feeling in Lovino’s stomach. He knew where that happy trail led.  
“Not bad yourself,” he tried to sound flirtatious, tried to smirk as he looked the Spaniard over.  
Chuckling, Antonio pushed down his jeans and the boxers underneath, kicking them off to land somewhere in the bedroom. It didn’t matter where they landed because before they even hit the floor Antonio had started kissing him again, was pressing close so that their bodies were flush against each other. The heat of skin against his own was enough to get his stomach flipping, not to mention the fact that Antonio’s erection was rubbing against his own in a way that quickly had him breathless.  
“I can’t wait to hear the sounds you make, Lovino.” Their foreheads pressed together as Antonio looked into the Italian’s eyes, hips continuing to rock. “I can’t wait to see your reactions to everything I’m going to do to you.”  
As embarrassed as he was to be in this situation, and as seductive as the man above him was, Lovino refused to be the meek little virgin in all this. “That all depends on how good you are at this, cocky bastard.”  
One of Antonio’s eyebrows went up. “Cocky bastard? And what do you mean, it depends? Haven’t I already proven I’m good at this?”  
“Good at kissing and giving head. Neither of those means you’re good at sex.” There was a challenge in Lovino’s tone now, one that dared Antonio to prove him wrong. And the Spaniard didn’t ignore it.  
“Oh, believe me, little Lovi,” he purred just before licking the curve of the Italian’s ear, “I know what I’m doing, and I’m going to make you feel like you’ve never felt before.”  
Lovi? No one had dared call him that in years, for fear of being cursed and shouted at. No way did he want anyone, especially Antonio, to call him that, but it was said in such a confident, seductive tone that he was willing to ignore it for now.  
“Sure you will.” He couldn’t see the older man’s face as he spoke, but he noticed the slight pause in Antonio’s movements that signaled his reaction.  
“Lovi,” Antonio’s voice was lower than before, “do I have to prove it to you?”  
“ _Si_.”  
“Then I will.” Without warning, hands gripped Lovino’s calves and shoved his legs up so quickly he almost kneed himself in the chest.  
“Chigi! What are you doing?!”  
“Showing you.”  
Before he could say anything more, an arm was braced across the backs of his knees to pin him there as Antonio leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. He rummaged through its contents, making them shuffle and rattle, and pulled out three items one at a time. Even with his view obstructed by his legs, Lovino recognized two of them as condoms and the third as a bottle of what was probably lube.  
Antonio had to lean forward in order to use both hands without freeing the younger brunet, but he managed to get the bottle open and poured a substantial amount of the gel-like substance onto his fingers.  
“This might be uncomfortable at first,” he warned, but Lovino rolled his eyes.  
“I know.”  
A ghost of a smile flitted across the Spaniard’s face before he set his focus on the task of preparing his almost-lover. The unfamiliar feeling of a slicked finger rubbing along the crack of his buttocks and passing over his entrance made Lovino squirm and he gripped the blanket beneath him. It sent a weird sort of wiggling sensation up into his gut, one that intensified when Antonio started to rub and press against the puckered flesh.  
“Feel all right?” he asked after several moments of this, when he thought he could take things further.  
“ _Si_ …just strange…”  
“I’m going to start stretching you, _estas bien?_ ”  
“ _Va bene._ ” Lovino’s chest felt tight, like he couldn’t quite breathe. He was really about to do this. Holy shit. He’d woken up today with no intentions of this, was just going to do his homework then laze around and read some fanfiction.  
“Nng…” Painful discomfort made him close his eyes and turn his face away, and he bit into his lip to keep from whimpering. He’d known it was going to hurt but damn. It burned, even with the lube Antonio had used, and how gentle he could tell the man was trying to be, tears pricked at the Italian’s eyes. “Sh-shit…hah…”  
“Lovi?” Antonio was obviously concerned as he paused in what he was doing.  
“I’m f-fine…”  
“You sure?”  
Not trusting himself to speak, Lovino nodded and took a deep breath to help himself relax.  
Dubious, Antonio hesitated before leaning down so he could lick Lovino’s long-neglected length. The younger brunet shuddered and moaned despite the finger moving with the confines of his body, and Antonio took that as a good sign. Without wasting another moment, he took Lovino into his mouth and began to suck gently to help him through the process of preparation. Only once he was sure he had the Italian sufficiently distracted did he carefully work his second finger into the slimmer male’s body, and even then Lovino gasped and arched at the intrusion. But there were no more sounds of pain, only gasping moans and quiet keens that had more to do with what Antonio was doing to the younger brunet’s cock than with what he was doing to his ass.  
“F-fuck…Tonio…it’s enough…!” Lovino eventually forced out, impatient with how long this was taking. The burning had faded to only a slight discomfort, covered over by the pleasure being given to him, and since Antonio had added his third finger without it making much difference to Lovino, he wasn’t willing to wait much longer. The pressure in his stomach was building towards the unbearable need for release again.  
Antonio pulled himself off the length he’d been tending to so diligently. “Si?” He twisted his fingers and flexed them to stretch Lovino’s body as far as the flesh would allow, driving a groan from the Italian as his stomach arched into the air.  
“ _Si!_ Fuck!”  
With a chuckle, Antonio gave one last teasing twist before he withdrew his fingers and picked up one of the condoms he’d gotten out of the nightstand. As quickly as he could manage without messing up, he rolled it over his length then did the same for Lovino with the second condom so as not to make a bigger mess than they needed to. Then the bottle of lube again was in his hand, and he hastily applied a generous amount the gel was rubbed onto his own erection, which had been a constant nuisance since the Italian before him had started dancing against him in the club. He’d ignored it for Lovino’s sake, but now he was finally going to get the relief his body so desperately needed.  
Hands gripping the younger brunet’s calves to keep his legs folded up over his torso, Antonio shuffled onto his knees and placed that perfect ass in his lap. “Ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
Brown eyes met green; Antonio smiled reassuringly before looking down as he carefully shifted his hips forward. Slowly, slowly, as Lovino groaned long and low, he pushed into the tight heat that was the Italian and moaned softly to feel the muscles moving around him.  
“Shit…” he breathed, fingers digging into Lovino’s calves as he tried to resist the impulse to fuck the younger male into the mattress.  
Lovino was silent except for his pants, forehead furrowed and eyes closed; his knuckles were white from gripping the blankets so tightly. He’d thought he was ready for this, thought three fingers was enough, but now he thought he should have let Antonio keep stretching him for a while. But the burning ache was slowly starting to fade out, and after another few moments he felt himself beginning to relax again.  
“O…kay…”  
Clearly having trouble holding back, Antonio looked up at him. “Good?”  
“…yeah…”  
The Spaniard nodded tersely and drew his hips back again then quickly thrust forward again. A spike of strange pleasure shot to Lovino’s stomach and he called out quietly before he could stop himself. Encouraged, Antonio settled into a quick but gentle rhythm that was enough to ease the throb in his cock but that wouldn’t hurt his new lover. Every move earned a new sound from the Italian, and soon their voices began to mix in a low song of moans and gasps accompanied only by the quiet creaking of the bed.  
It didn’t hurt anymore, not even a little, and Lovino couldn’t manage to catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. Being stretched and filled like this was better than he’d imagined, just as good as he’d always hoped it would be. God, Antonio was big, or maybe it was just because he’d never done this before, but he thought the Spaniard was big and he fucking loved it. Having his legs shoved up like this, exposing him to the older man to be sucked and stretched and now fucked made him feel vulnerable in a way that was oddly exciting, and now that Antonio was leaning over him, watching him with those eyes that were just slits of hazy green as their bodies met and moved together, sweat gathering on his tanned skin and darkening his hair, was the most erotic experience of his life.  
“An…tonio…”  
“Mmn… _si_ …?”  
“Harder,” Lovino all but pleaded in a breathless voice, and the Spaniard wasted no time in complying. His grip tightened on the younger brunet’s calves and he snapped his hips forward and up, driving deeper into Lovino than before and ripping loud moans from them both.  
Head thrown back, Lovino bucked weakly as the new wave of pleasure tried to drown him. “Aaah! F-fuck!”  
“Lovi!”  
The new pace was set at an almost brutal speed as Antonio continued to thrust as deep as he could into the boy he had pinned to his bed. Panting and calling for each other, they moved as one body, the sweat on their skin making it easy to press close. Leaned forward the way he was, Antonio could almost reach the younger brunet’s face in order to kiss him, and as his eyes fixed on Lovino’s mouth, the Italian whined and leaned up to press their lips together.  
“T-Tonio…mm…I…can’t…” Lovino panted between sloppy, breathless kisses. He was only barely managing to keep his eyes open against the onslaught of sensations, and even now he could tell the Spaniard was starting to lose his rhythm. His thrusts were more erratic, harder then softer, slowing for a few moments only to suddenly speed up again as if trying to make up for lost time.  
“ _S-si_ …fuck…just…a little m-more…”  
Lovino nodded weakly and fell back against the mattress. The pressure in his stomach was nearly unbearable now, pulsed every time Antonio moved into him. There would be bruises on his calves, he was sure, and on his ass, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was letting the pressure out of his gut, feeling a climax given to him by another person for the first time, so he forced himself to let go of the blanket and gripped himself even as Antonio’s green eyes tracked his movements.  
Being watched touching himself added an entire new level to the excitement, made him squeeze himself and thumb his tip in a way that was cruelly teasing.  
“Lovi,” Antonio groaned the name like he was the one being teased, his hips twitching even as he continued to move.  
Fuck that was hot. It made Lovino squeeze a little tighter and pump a little faster, turned every breath into a moan and had him gasping the Spaniard’s name.  
“Lovi…Lovi….hah…”  
“Nng…Tonio….please…” He was so close, so painfully close that he was ready to beg for his release. He would have done anything Antonio wanted at that moment just to free the spring coiled in the pit of his stomach and the desperate pressure in his groin. He’d never been so desperate, much less would never have admitted it if it weren’t here and now.  
“S-same….ah….you’re so damn hot…sweaty, sexy mess…mmm…all spread open for me…”  
Lovino whimpered at the image Antonio had painted for him, eyes squeezed shut as a violent shudder tore through him. Faster and faster—he could barely concentrate enough to keep moving his hand as the heat and pleasure of it all overwhelmed him. Something had to break. Something had to give and finally set him free.  
With a loud groan, Antonio shoved himself upright and bit the soft, sensitive flesh of Lovino’s inner thigh, and that pained pleasure was enough to take the Italian over the edge. A high-pitched cry tore out of his throat as he arched and bucked, head thrown back against the blankets. His body shuddered and trembled, tightening around Antonio as the Spaniard continued to move. But the feeling of Lovino’s muscles almost seeming to squeeze him and pull him deeper was too much for the older brunet and he gave a final, harsh buck before he followed the path Lovino had yet to finish.  
The white fading from his vision and his lungs fighting for oxygen, Lovino slowly relaxed against the mattress and let his hands lay limp at his sides. If Antonio hadn’t still been holding them up, his legs would have collapsed and he would have been left as little more than a sweaty puddle of sated Italian. Moments later, his calves were released and gently lowered to the mattress, then Antonio was crawling up his body and kissing him again.  
Too weak to do much, Lovino tried to kiss back for a few seconds before he had to turn his head away and try to breathe some more.  
“How was that?” Antonio panted against his neck, settling on top of the Italian and resting there to share body heat. Sweat made them sticky, but neither cared, and the weight of the man on top of him was surprisingly pleasant after having sex for the first time—Lovino actually smiled a little.  
“ _Grande... sei grande..._ ”  
His breathless response put a smile on the Spaniard’s lips and earned a kiss to his cheek before Antonio got up. With trembling fingers, he removed the condoms from both of their now-soft cocks and made the effort to throw them into the trash can in the corner of the room. His task now finished, Antonio lay down again and pulled Lovino close, tucking the Italian’s head under his chin and kicking the blankets down so they could easily pull them up if they got cold during the night.  
“Mm…” Already mostly asleep, Lovino nuzzled into the older brunet’s collarbone and allowed himself to be cuddled.  
“ _Dulces sueños, mi pequeño lindo italiano,_ ” Antonio whispered before allowing sleep to claim him.  
X__

__“Nng…” Scrunching his face up as soon as he woke, Lovino kept his eyes closed and pulled the blankets over his head to block out the little bit of light that had reached him. It took him another minute to remember that he hadn’t fallen asleep in his own dorm and bed last night, and that led to the realization that there was an arm draped over his waist and a chest pressed against his back.  
 _…great…_  
This was not what he’d wanted. A one night stand, yes, but not waking up in a stranger’s bed with…yep, his ass hurt. But the sex had been good, he remembered. Great, for his first time, anyway. And Antonio…  
An image of the Spaniard flashed through his mind, the way he’d looked down at Lovino with such obvious want and desire while they were screwing, and how gentle he’d been early on, made it impossible for the Italian to stay annoyed. Maybe waking up next to the green-eyed brunet wasn’t so bad. Still, he didn’t know what time it was, and no one knew where he’d gone. His roommate might be looking for him—not that he really cared—and he should probably get back to campus at some point to do his homework for classes tomorrow.  
Putting the discomfort in his rear out of his mind, Lovino started to wiggle his way towards the edge of the bed and out from under that arm. Without warning, another arm snaked under him and wrapped around, pulling him back and holding him even closer to the still-sleeping Spaniard than before.  
“Oi,” Lovino scowled and shoved against the arms, “let me go, bastard.”  
“Mmm…no.” A face nuzzled the back of his neck.  
Fucking seriously? “I need to go home, _idiota._ ”  
“You’re not as nice now as you were last night,” Antonio complained, still refusing to let go of the slender brunet in his grasp. “It’s too early to get up. Just relax and cuddle with me. I’ll make you brunch.”  
“I don’t want you to make me brunch!”  
“Please.” Squirming a little, Antonio managed to roll them both so that Lovino was trapped beneath him. “I like you. Stay.”  
“Fatass,” Lovino muttered, even though he didn’t mind the Spaniard’s weight any more now than he had the night before, and the fact that he was so determined to make the Italian stay was flattering. Eventually, since Antonio made no move to let him up, he sighed and stopped trying to push himself up off the mattress. “Fine. I’ll stay.”  
“ _Gracias._ ” Happy now, Antonio kissed the younger male’s shoulder before settling back down to sleep the morning away.  
Despite his initial resistance, Lovino felt sleep creeping up on him again now that he was going to be staying, and Antonio really gave off too much warmth to stay awake. It probably wouldn’t hurt anything to catch another hour or two of rest, so he shifted until he was comfortable and closed his eyes again, letting the warmth of Antonio and the feeling of a heart beating against his back lull him back to sleep._ _


End file.
